Un jour normal chez les Vongola
by Keidrisse
Summary: Alors quand avec Wisely on se pose des questions sur les personnages, après avoir lu des doujins. Ça donne ça 8D


**Parce que inviter Wisely à dormir est très productif, même si le sommeil ne l'est pas :B (en effet, ce fut une nuit blanche très productive**** )**

**DOOOONC j'espère que vous rigolerez autant que nous lors de sa création 8D Et des différentes interrogations que nous avons pu nous poser entre deux crises de fou-rire (à 3h du mat, même si en réalité c'était 5-6h u3u")**

**Merci pour sa correction et ses tournures de phrases (ET LES POINT SE METTENT DANS LA PARENTHESE CHEZ MOI PROBLEM? Wis : YES PROBLEM !)**

**Wisely : Haha ! Ouais bon, lire des doujins à 4h/5h c'est pas une bonne idée… Surtout si ça continue avec un délire assez tiré par les cheveux qui nous a légèrement empêché de rester sérieuses plus de trente secondes ^^' Mais c'était fun soo yeah ~**

* * *

Tout ça avait commencé par une journée normale. Une banale réunion entre les Vongola et les têtes de quelques familles alliées. Parmi lesquelles figurait Xanxus.

Quant-il s'était pointé ce matin, Tsuna aurait dû se douter que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Mais son hyper-intuition ne fut pas d'une grande aide.  
C'est ainsi, qu'en pleine réunion, Squalo débarqua en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied et hurla (ce qui est normal connaissant Squalo) :

**- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ENFOIRE DE…** _(ce qui est encore normal connaissant la délicatesse, et la discrétion du requin)_** SUCRE D'ORGE! **_(à partir de maintenant considérez-vous comme dans la 7ème dimension…)_

**-QUEST'AS DECHET D'AMOUR !** répliqua le ledit sucre d'orge.

Notez que vous venez de voyager dans une dimension supérieure, la 8ème dimension.

Quelle fut la réaction des autres ? Très simple, Tsuna plus qu'habitué aux bizarreries de ses camarades de la Varia, se contenta de lâcher un regard plus que blasé sur l'ensemble des mafieux, puis retourna se limer les ongles avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Les autres mafieux, pour la plupart, mal habitués aux frasques de leurs compères Vongola, furent simplement cloués sur place, plus ou moins longtemps selon les personnes.

Enfin voilà, Squalo ne se contenta pas de cette entrée plus que fracassante, mais il balança aussi des caleçons sales _(identifiés comme ceux de Xanxus)_ en pleine poire de ''l'enfoiré de Sucre d'orge", chose un peu moins habituelle, mais pas assez pour retenir l'attention du Decimo trop occupé avec ses ongles.

Squalo lança alors avec sa délicatesse et sa discrétion :

_-_**T'AS ENCORE LAISSÉ TRAÎNER TES PUTAINS DE CALEÇONS PARTOUT DANS LA CHAMBRE!**

_- _**SI TU FAISAIS TON BOULOT DE FEMME ON N'EN SERAIT PAS LÀ… SI TU AS UN PROBLEME, REGLONS ÇA ENTRE HOMME_,_** répliqua l'intéressé.

**- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! T'AS PAS ASSEZ MAL AU CUL?**

Bref, ça pétrifia certaines personnes présentes, ainsi que la moitié de l'Italie qui, étant habituée aux révélations sonores de Squalo, attendaient les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Ainsi que cela fit relever un instant la tête de notre Tsuna international.  
Enfin après avoir réglé ces problèmes de caleçon _(et éventuellement de couple)_, ils purent reprendre leur réunion, avec Squalo en spectateur _(il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour empêcher Xanxus de terminer sa bouteille de Bourbon, voir la réserve italienne)._

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme si cette histoire ne suffisait pas à choquer les plus sensibles des mafieux, arriva soudainement une alouette sauvage. Vous avez sans doute compris de laquelle en particulier, cependant, elle arriva en sautillant gaiement _(ou était-ce "gayment" ?)_. Hibari,_(vous l'aurez compris)_ s'arrêta net à la vue d'un certain cheval ailé, et se mit à lui lancer haineusement :

**-Sale herbivore, kidnappeur d'oiseau, corrupteur d'hérisson allié des ananas ! Traître ! **

Comment vous expliquer la réaction des mafieux ? Pour la plupart, ils restèrent un instant stupéfaits devant un tel déchaînement de haine si peu caractéristique du Gardien des nuages_ (réputé pour sa froideur, et son légendaire ''Je vais te mordre à mort" comme seul discours de "haine")_.

Tous ? Sauf un, un village d'irrésistible gaulois… quoi ? Ah j'me suis trompé de texte!  
Non ! Seuls trois n'eurent pour ainsi dire peu de réactions. Tsuna leva juste un sourcil, préférant ses ongles à la situation actuelle, et le couple de la Varia était bien trop occupé à se disputer/se mordre/se bécoter _[rayer mention inutile]_ pour faire attention audit Gardien du Nuage.

Quant à Dino, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait mérité tant de haine, réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait fait, minute par minute, maladresse par maladresse, de son réveil jusqu'à son arrivée dans la salle de réunion, mais rien ne lui vint en tête.

C'est alors que le puissant, le plus fort des Gardien du Decimo _(toujours occupé avec ses ongles)_ fondit en larmes, balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de foncer dans les bras de son amant, toujours perdu _(pour changer quand il s'agissait de Kyoya)_. Dino réconforta comme il le pu le japonais.

Les autres mafieux présents_ (les deux Varia compri_s) eux, restèrent pétrifiés. Ils regardaient Dino, de leurs yeux plein d'incompréhension, après tout un Hibari Kyoya qui pleure ça surprend, sauf les Decimo Vongola.

**-Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un d'enceinte ?, **lâcha le Cavalonne, aussi naturellement que si il vous disait que le ciel était bleu.

**-Mais….. Les hommes tombent pas enceinte…enceint… Euh…**

**-Impossible n'est pas Hibari Kyoya, **répliqua Dino tout simplement _(Et aussi que les Fanfictions rendent l'impossible possible)_.

Cette nouvelle acheva certains mafieux qui résistaient avant fièrement. Mais la plupart survécurent et lancèrent des regards vers le Decimo qui ne se sentait nullement concerné par son Gardien_ (Entre nous l'hyper intuition est une excellente source d'informations dont Tsuna se passerait bien la plupart du temps. Vivre avec des Gardiens en chaleur ou qui vivent la joie d'avoir des enfants n'est pas idéal quand l'on possède l'hyper intuition)._

Enfin voilà, comme si ce n'était pas assez et que la réunion n'avait pas assez été retardée, Mukuro débarqua dans la salle de réunion, sa fille dans les bras _(fille qui était aussi celle de Chrome à l'occasion)_ remplissant la salle de fleurs, de cœurs et autre objets non-identifiés roses, fier comme un coq. Il lâcha comme s'il annonçait qu'il était devenu le roi du monde :

-**Ma petite princesse d'amour, future reine du monde, future déesse des illusions, sait marcher, et elle a prononcé son tout premier mot !**

Un silence glacial qui refroidirait les profondeurs les plus froides de l'Arctique, répondit aux nombreuses étoiles de fierté qui emplissaient l'air autour de l'illusionniste ananas.

Tsuna, ayant pitié de son gardien, trop gâteau, lui demanda, prudemment, sans réellement lâcher des yeux ses ongles déjà parfaits.

**-Et elle a dit quoi ta fille ?**

**-KUFUFU ! Elle a dit "Kufufu**" !, répondit aussi sec l'illusionniste.

En disant ces mots, il remplit encore plus la pièce d'étoiles, de cœurs et de fleurs. Ce qui, avouez-le, est peut être plus agréable que les caleçons de Xanxus et les sautes d'humeur d'une alouette ayant un léger problème hormonal.

Tsuna soupira puis se frotta l'arrête du nez entre son index et son pouce avant de lâcher au père gâteau.

**-Mukuro…. "Kufufu" est un rire…. Pas un mot.**

Aussitôt la déception du jeune ananas paternel remplaça les fleurs et autres trucs roses. Il partit donc déprimer dans son coin, laissant sa fille marcher dans la salle. Ainsi apparut l'ananas maternel, nommée plus communément, Chrome Dokuro. La jeune femme soupira devant l'attitude de son ex-maître, et désormais mari. Elle récupéra sa fille, et attrapa le bras de son époux, et le tira hors de la salle, s'excusant du dérangement occasionné.

C'est alors, que Tsuna se désintéressa (_enfin)_ de ses ongles, pour se lever, et déclarer :

-**Bon je pense que nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Xanxus, Squalo, veuillez attendre encore quelques instants, quant à Kyoya-san…**

Tsuna passa un regard vers son Gardien, et soupira. Il lâcha alors simplement, désespéré de le voir toujours en larmes, dans les bras de Dino qui semblait avoir l'habitude de travailler avec Kyoya dans les bras.

**-Veuillez renifler moins fort**, lâcha Tsuna.** Bon ! La réunion peut commencer.**

C'est alors que, contre toute attente, Yamamoto et Gokudera arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion en chantonnant d'une seule et même voix :

"**Ce rêve bleu, je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux!..**."

Fin !

(Il paraît que, depuis, aucun Gardien ne s'approche à moins de 100 mètre de la salle de réunion durant lesdites réunions ou ils n'étaient point conviés)

**Enfin voilà 8D Merci encore une fois à Wisely pour sa participation (tu noteras que j'ai rajouté une parenthèse car j'aime les paranthèses :B.)**

**Merci à elle car elle a corrigé les fautes et arrangé certaine tournure de phrase XD voula **


End file.
